Johnny Submits
by AprilO'Neil4Ever
Summary: Finally fed up with her little brother ruining her experiments and bothering her while she works Susan devises a simple yet effective plan to punish Johnny for annoying her and Mary. And boy will he be sorry. Possibly a longer story, contains incest. Read and review please! Cheers! And enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Test in any way shape or form.**

**Hi guys! The names April! I'm fairly new to this whole thing so bare with me. I hope you enjoy this story, review if possible!**

**Rated M for mature  
**

* * *

Things seemed pretty ordinary in the Test household where everyone's daily lives appeared to be running like clockwork. And on this seemingly ordinary day of little importance something would change the Test kids relationship forever.

In the lab she shared with her sister Susan Test was diligently working on some experiment for her and her sister Mary's doctoral dissertation for the university the two brainy twins attended carte blanche on a full scholarship.

The experiment called for a renewable, biodegradable, and cheap to produce alternative fuel to effectively collapse the United States and the west's ever dependance on foreign oil. Yet everything the brainy redheads tried to create all ended the same...in an explosion.

Needless to say after failing for the what one could only assume as the hundredth time, rivaling that of Thomas Edison's attempts at making the light bulb, a distraction was the last thing Susan needed right now. Especially considering Mary was busy performing pointless chores courtesy of their meatloaf obsessed father.

So another avoidable distraction was all Susan needed to get steamed, and no man, woman, or talking dog is better at causing such a distraction than her younger brother Johnny who dashed into the lab as if his life depended on it. So pretty much like any other day.

"Susan! Whew, you're not busy!" he ran over to her carrying a large textbook and stack of papers. "History-test-tomorrow-study-didn't-trouble-big! Help a brother out!" he demanded.

Maybe the stress was getting to her or maybe Johnny never learning how to knock before entering a room or his overwhelming ability to procrastinate or whatever, but something really set Susan off, not that he cared.

"Go away Johnny! Can't you see I'm trying to create a renewable—" the words barely escape her mouth until the are interrupted by Johnny.

"Yeah-yeah, school project, alternative gas, yadda-yadda. Look all I need for you to do is help me study, oooooooooor." he tried to sound enticing. "Invent something that will give me the answers so I can take the test and ace it no problem, what do you say?"

Now this wasn't the first time that Johnny would have attempted to take advantage of his sisters and if action was not sought it was most certainly not going to be the last. This time he had done it. Susan needed to put Johnny in his place.

She decided quickly on an action that would have been better suited with more thought and rational consideration, but to hell with all of that. The redhead had planned something like this for quite some time but had all but abandoned the idea until now. She smiled.

"Sure thing little brother. I'll help you study."

"Ugh, that sounds like work, can;t you just gimme the answers?" Johnny asked dryly.

"Nope, if you're not going to learn properly than what's the point of school—and don't think that gives you an excuse to drop out." she warned. "Just open your book on the table over there from where you have to start studying, I'll be right back to help you."

Susan then departed from the lab.

Johnny sighed, and opened his book to Chapter 14: The Rise and Fall of the Third Reich. Basic WWII history of the European Theater. Susan soon returned, minus her lab coat and skirt. In their place attached to Susan's hips was a nine inch purple strap-on dildo, which detachable testicles that can be loaded with faux semen. She also carried a bottle of water based lube.

Susan waltzed to a blissfully unaware Johnny who tried to uncrumple his study guide which he had wedged into the book to use as a makeshift bookmark. Conveniently, he was bent over the lab table with his eyes glued to the boring text beneath him.

Johnny could hear his sister's presence behind him, but didn't look back. "Alright, here it is."

"Just hold on a sec little brother, and we can get started." Susan rubbed her hands together sinisterly. "First, unbuckle your pants and let them fall to the floor." she ordered

It was an odd request sure, but Johnny would have ironically expected stranger from his sister. He sighed and followed her instructions, stepping out of his pants.

"Fine, but this better work."

"Trust me it will." Susan stared at his plain white underwear. "But while we study, were gonna perform an experiment, its only fair since you're taking me from my work."

"Yeah-yeah-yeah, what do I need to do?" Johnny asked.

"Pull down your underwear."

Again, an odd request, but at this rate of desperation Johnny was willing to do almost anything. So he complied and let his underwear fall revealing his cute untapped rear end as Susan spread some lube on her fake cock, setting the bottle aside.

"Good?" he asked

"Perfect. Now try to relax little brother, cause this might hurt a little."

"Wait hurt what do you—OH MAMA!"

Susan with nearly expert aim shoved just the head of the fake cock passed Johnny's sphincter, Johnny turned his head around to see what his sister was trying to do to him. "Susan! What the heck are you doing!" he yelled.

"Very simple! I'm helping you study, now you will have no choice but to concentrate while I ram your little butt!" she explained "There's an inch inside of you now, every time you get a question wrong, I shove another inch in, get nine wrong, and the whole thing will be inside of you! Now lets get busy!"

"Oh my...are we...are we having sex!?" Johnny asked

"Yes, except you're the girl! Now gimme that study guide!" Susan grabbed the study guide, while gently pelvic thrusting the one inch of cock in and out of Johnny's ass.

"I start you with the easy stuff, which date did World War One officially begin on?"

"Ergh!" Johnny grunted "Ugh-ugh-ugh!"

"Answer it!" Susan demanded.

"Ugh-September 1st, 1939!"

"Good work." Susan smiled. "Now then, name all three major fronts on the European Theater."

"Eastern Front...ugh...North Africa...W-W-Western Front-FUCK!"

"Not bad, not bad little brother. What pivotal battle in North Africa was a turning point for the Allies?"

"Uh—fuck-uh...ugh...Libya?" Johnny asked

"ERRRR-wrong!"

"FUCK!" she rammed another inch inside of Johnny. "What was it?"

"El Alamein in Egypt. Next question, the name of the Airborne operation which sought to control Sicily."

"Um...It's a dog...uh...Boxer?"

"Husky!"

"Dammit so clo-AHHH IT HURTS!" Johnny complained.

"Which battle in the European theater killed more troops than any battle proceeding it?"

"Um...ugh-ugh-ugh-Paris-ugh."

"Wrong! The Battle of the Bulge!" Susan thrust another inch inside of Johnny's butt.

"Four inches, were almost halfway there little brother, now name the two code names for the American beach landings of Normandy?"

"Omaha, Utah." Johnny stammered

"Correct. Good. Now which country landed at Juno beach?"

"England?"

"Canada."

"FUCK!" Johnny winced as his ass expanded for yet another inch.

"The operation that was colossal failure for the allies to end the war by Christmas 1944?"

"Market-Garden!" Johnny stammered.

"Correct. Next, name of Germany's navy?"

"Um...Luftwaffe?" Johnny asked

"That was the air force, the correct answer was Kriegsmarine, and now for inch number six."

"Aww...it hurts! Fuck." Johnny squinted his eyes shut.

"Tough. Next, pivotal battle in The Soviet Union which ended Germany's expansion on the Eastern Front?"

"Ugh-ugh-Stalin-ugh-ugh-Stalingrad."

"Good. There was a near successful plot to eliminate Hitler in 1944, true or false?"

"True!"

"Good boy. Tell me the main river in Germany where the Nazis were blowing up bridges to halt the allied advance?"

"Ugh-Fuck it hurts-The Rhine!"

"Excellent. Now what day did World War Two end for the European Theater?" Susan asked

"Ugh—May 8th, 1945."

"Great! See, you are concentrating better Johnny, that's three right in a row. I tell you what, answer this last one right, and were done."

"Sounds good!" the flaming haired boy agreed.

"Get it wrong, and I'll shove the last three inches in your pooper. Deal?"

"Deal!" like he really had another choice.

"Alright johnny Test for all the marbles...Who was the German propaganda minister?"

"Um...Okay I know this...ugh—I...know...this." he tried to think. "Um...Heinrich Himmler?"

"Ooh, so close, Joseph Goebbels."

"Oh are you seri—AH FUCK ME THAT HURTS!"

And with one last powerful thrust, Susan crammed the final three inches of the purple member into Johnny's ass, his butt cheeks now one on one with Susan's crotch. The evil redhead started to thrust harder into the boy.

"Ow-ow-ow-fuck-fuck-fuck!"

"That's it Johnny! Take it! Take all of it!"

"Susan-OW-whyyyyyyyyyyyy?" Johnny asked.

"Because I'm sick of you always barging in on the lab all the time! Especially now! This is for all the times you've gotten me away from my work or gotten me in trouble with whatever harebrained scheme you've concocted!"

He hated to admit it, especially given the compromising position he was in but Susan was right, he did have a habit of taking advantage of his sisters as they do to him, using him as a human sized lab rat. Unfortunately for Johnny, sorry seemed a bit out of the question at this point.

"Ow-ow-ow-fuck-ow!" Johnny swore.

"Relax little brother, were almost done." she assured him.

Susan picked up the pace of her thrusts pegging her little brother. Giving his ass a few slaps with each thrust. She could tell that Johnny was getting hard from getting fucked in the ass giving the constant prostate stimulation.

The redhead finally decided that Johnny had had enough and moved her hands down to the fake semen filled testicles on the strap-on and gave them a good squeeze, and within a few moments, the plastic dick filled Johnny's bowels with the fake seed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed.

"Oh yeah!"

At the same time of being filled, Johnny climaxed as well, his dick shot his cum off like a cannon, landing in a constant stream from one end of the table, and all over his text book and discarded study guide. At last though, Susan slowly pulled out of her little brother.

"See, were done. Now wait there and don't move...or else." Susan insisted.

Johnny nodded. He didn't even dare turn his head around, but he knew that Susan had left the lab. She only returned a few moments later carrying two items, one being a red butt plug, and the other was pink pair of panties.

Susan knelt behind Johnny and lined the plug up with his sore and spent anus. "Okay Johnny just hold still, this might pinch a little."

Johnny breathed deeply as Susan forced the plug into his butt. "What's this?" he asked, for the first time not crying.

"Part of your punishment, and that stays in there until I say so, understand?" Susan asked

"Yeah but...what if I...you know...have to go?" he asked a little embarrassed.

"Then come to me and I'll let you go, also, these are part of your punishment to, lift your legs up." she ordered.

"Fine."

Johnny stepped into the leg holes of the panties obediently and Susan pulled them up to his waist, giving his butt a good smack for good measure. "There we go, the perfect fit. You look good in panties little brother."

"Panties, seriously? Isn't this a little much?" he asked

"Nope, it's perfect, now remember you don't take those off until I tell you so. Now put your pants on, get your books and go study! You need work."

"Yes Susan." Johnny agreed.

He quickly threw his pants on, and very awkwardly considering what he was wearing underneath them. He then grabbed his cum stained textbook and study guide, and painfully limped out of the lab only looking back at his sister once.

"Maybe next time he'll learn...oh who am I kidding, its' Johnny." Susan sighed, getting right back to her work.

**And there you have it folks. I'm not quite sure if I should continue with this story or simply leave it as a one-shot, so I'll let you guys decide the fate of this one. Hope you enjoyed, review if you wish and thanks for reading! **


End file.
